Thanking the Fall
by maddgardd
Summary: Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction and it's about Patch telling about his experience from the fall to everything he does with Nora and his feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I fell. I was cast out of my home. There is no easy way to describe it. Basically, I was thrown out of heaven with other angels who made the wrong choice according to everyone else. At the time, we thought that making a stand and showing our defiance would change things for the better. Man, were we wrong. The fall took my breath away. It was dark, and I couldn't see anything. I groped at darkness to only grab air. I could hear the pitiful cries of the others around me, begging to return home. I couldn't speak, probably because I was hardly breathing. I had no idea what would happen to me next. I didn't have my wings any longer and I needed them. Would I be haunted by my choice forever? Would I ever be forgiven and return home? These were questions I could not answer.

I felt as if I was falling for ages. It was still dark, but I couldn't hear anyone screaming or crying around me anymore. I think they just gave up, like I did. I stopped trying to answer every question that was running through my head about how I would end up. It was useless because I had no idea where I was going to end up. I was getting tired of hearing the roaring silence of the Fallen. I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:

After what seemed like an eternity, the harsh darkness broke. I could see the end of the chasm. I wasn't positive if my landing would hurt or not, considering I didn't have wings to break my fall any longer. As I neared the end of the blackness, I braced myself for a painful impact. I didn't know if the others were still around me, or if they even know what's about to happen. I had to think about myself for a minute. But before I could prepare myself, I remembered something that someone said to me before I was exiled. I was told to find someone, a girl, and kill her. I believe they said something else too, but I started to fall when they were still speaking to me. If I killed this girl, could I possibly be allowed to return? I was still thinking about the situation when my body felt the impact.

I landed on hard ground and was blinded by sunlight. Being surrounded in darkness for days and then being thrust into sunlight hurts your eyes. The air was knocked out of me because I fell on my back. My breathing was short and I couldn't see. I knew I wasn't going to die, but I sure was in pain. I blinked a few times to try to let my eyes adjust to the bright light. I don't know how long I just laid there on the ground, trying to gather my bearings. Once I finally relaxed, I sat up and looked around. I was alone. Did the others leave? Did I fall here by myself? I was in a clearing with tall willow trees everywhere, their vines covering any other signs of life beyond them. There were a lot of flowers scattered around as well of all different colors: purples, red, pink, blue, and white. After taking in my surroundings, I stood up and brushed myself off of any dirt or grass that was on my bare torso. I prepared to unfurl my wings to get a better view of my location, but as I was about to, I remembered they were taken from me. Great.

I began to walk into the depths of the willow trees, but then I felt as if someone was watching me. I spun around, not sure of what I would encounter. At first I didn't see anything. A movement from behind the trunk of a tree on the other side of the clearing caught my attention. I cautiously walked toward the tree where I saw the thing move. It was very quiet as I was walking, for I could only hear the steady sound of my heartbeat. I held my breath as I made it to the willow. I heard a twig snap, as if someone was trying to get away. I was fast on my feet and I darted to the other side of the trunk in no time, only to collide with a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We both startled each other and we stumbled back a few steps. When she finally processed that she had just run into me, her eyes grew wide. She stood frozen in place, as if she were afraid that I was going to harm her. I mean, who could blame her? I was a stranger that was shirtless and had huge scars running parallel to his spine. I was filthy and my jet black hair was matted with sweat. We both stared at each other for a good minute or two until I managed to say, "I'm not going to hurt you." She still stood still. I tried again, "I promise. I didn't mean to run into you." Nothing from the girl. I began to get frustrated with her silence. After giving me a once-over, she finally responded, "It was my fault. I shouldn't have been watching you and…" she trailed off, her eyes looking deep into mine. It was then that I realized how beautiful she was. I had never seen anyone like her in all of my years (there had been many) and I was fascinated by her. She had straight golden hair with intense blue eyes. She was a small girl, probably a foot shorter than my 6'1" stature. "Why were you watching me?" I asked her, trying to tear my eyes away from hers. "I don't know. I was just curious. You came out of nowhere and I haven't seen you around here before." She obviously wanted information out of me, and I knew I had to go before I revealed too much. The girl had seen me and now it was time to go. I had to find the girl that I was told to. With one last glance at the stranger, I reluctantly turned my back and walked into the clearing.

I walked to the opposite end of the clearing with the stranger's face whirling through my mind. I brushed my hand along the tops of the flowers absentmindedly as I pictured her angel-like face. Could she be one? The thought had struck me so suddenly. No. I shook the idea out of my head and ducked under the willow vines and made my way through the forest. I had no clue where I was going. I kept walking straight. There were small animals like squirrels and the occasional rabbit scampering by my feet as I trekked through the underbrush. There was nothing to look at in the cover of the trees besides the dirt. I've seen all of the willow trees any human would want to see in their lifetime. Then again, I'm not exactly human, am I? The thought amused me. I don't age like a normal person, but I'm not invincible either. I can die under certain circumstances. I was lost in my own head for so long that I didn't even realize that I was coming close to a road. I could hear the zoom of cars as they drove to their families and friends. I was a bit jealous of them actually because they didn't have to go searching for a random girl that you had to kill. They weren't exiled from their homes because of a choice they made. They weren't aware of the war that was coming in a world that was completely outside of their idea of a 'normal' world.

I stepped out of the cover of the trees and expected there to be light. The thing was, there wasn't. The sun was setting, but the last time I looked at the sky, the sun was at its highest point which was around noon. Had I been walking for almost 7 hours? I didn't even know where I was. I decided to walk in the direction that most of the cars were driving in, which was right. I wasn't hungry because my kind doesn't have to eat. We never did. But, if I was going to blend in around here, I was going to have to eat something eventually. I would need to find a shirt and a place to rest, too. I no longer thought about the girl in the clearing, but the girl that I was hunting. She couldn't be just any normal girl, or they wouldn't have sent me to find her. She was special. Nephilim? It was very possible and I couldn't afford to rule out anything in the position I was in. I had to be careful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was dark when I arrived at the nearest town. It's not like I haven't seen a small town before with the diners that have neon signs and the countless strip malls that have a Chinese restaurant in every one of them. Yea, I've seen them. It was nothing new to me, so I didn't stop to look around. I couldn't help but think that I fell here, in this area, because this is where my prey was. Before I could worry about where to start looking for this girl, I had to find a shirt and a place to live. Walking down the street shirtless must have been weird for some people to see since it was almost November. I ignored the odd looks people gave me as they drove by me or walked their dogs past me. I had the feeling that people were staring more at my scars on my back rather than me being shirtless. I continued to walk on the streets until I found a shopping center that had almost no cars in the parking lot. I didn't want to be seen by too many people, even though I'm sure half the town's population just saw me strutting down the street without the proper clothing for this time of year. I made my way to the first clothing store I saw and went in. Warm air welcomed me when I walked through the door and the bell chimed. No one was at the checkout counter, so they were probably in the back room sleeping or something. I didn't have any money with me, so I would have to get some somehow after this. I waited for and employee to come out and tell me to leave since I was half naked in their store. No one walked out. I scanned the racks as I moved to the back of the store, looking for a t-shirt and a jacket to wear. When I got to the back of the store, I peered into the back room, and sure enough, a teenager was asleep on a folding chair with an episode of _Gilligan's Island_ playing on a small TV. He looked about 17 and had white blonde hair, almost like an albino. His nametag read Max. Well, Max didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. It was only 9:30 on a Friday night. "What teenager goes to sleep before ten on a Friday?" I said to myself. I shrugged and left the sleeping boy. I picked up a few gray and black shirts and a leather biker jacket on my way to the store entrance. With my clothes in hand, I left. Staying in the shadows of buildings and alleys, I left the center of the town and made my way to the housing developments. Every house had this sort of rustic, old-time look to them. There were huge fields that extended pretty far, from what I could see in the dark. It was peaceful here, but there were too many people living here for me to stay. I kept moving. I came to a small apartment complex that was almost deserted, save for a few residents that were smoking on the stairs. I stomped right past them and walked in the building, ignoring their wondering gazes.

The lobby of the apartment building was shabby, with white covers over all of the furniture and the front desk was covered in dust, as if the last time it was cleaned was 10 years ago. I didn't even bother to make my way to the other rooms on the first floor because they probably were just as disappointing as the lobby. I found the stairwell and started to climb. My heavy, leather combat boots made loud noises on the stairs so that the sound echoed through the halls. At the third floor I went to the first room I saw and tried to turn the handle. Locked. It didn't look like there was anyone living in there, and even if there was, they would probably run when I walked in. I mean, I'm a pretty intimidating guy. Anyway, I stepped back and kicked the doorknob with great force. The doorknob gave away and the door swung open loosely on its hinges. I was right. There was no one living here, and that was good enough for me. I circled the room. I was surprised at what I saw because from the outside, the room looked like it was going to be as dingy as the rest of the place, but it was not.


End file.
